


I Love You

by FanaticFangirl2602



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Sort Of, a sprinkling of angst in one section, briefly mentioned anxiety or panic attack, implied panic attack, you'll seee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: Phila. Eros. Agape. Storge.Throughout their lives, Jim and Marinette experience four different types of love for each other.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There is a paragraph in this story that vaguely depicts what's meant to be an anxiety or panic attack. It's not graphic - the paragraph itself is only 3 sentences - but if you'd like to skip it, the first sentence is, "It’s Marinette using the space power up to fly to Arcadia when Jim isn’t doing well." You'll be past the scene when you reach the sentence, "Through the nightmares and fights, they’re there for each other."
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, Nancy! Ily, queen!

**_Philia._ **

Philia is platonic. It’s friends giving high fives after a victory. It’s the tackle hugs they exchange after not seeing one another for a while.

For Jim and Marinette, it’s hidden high fives and smug smirks after Chloe gets knocked down a peg. It’s spamming the quick chat after Marinette scores a goal against Jim in their game while Toby laughs hysterically in the background. It’s one of them staying up late to wish the other luck on a text after Jim returns to Arcadia for the school year.

It’s Jim teaching Marinette American slang and Marinette teaching Jim French. It’s sending each other Pinterest recipes, because  _ I dare you to make this Pikachu cake  _ and  _ fine, but only if you make the Bulbasaur sandwich. _

It’s cutting the other slack if they need to go suddenly, and welcoming them back with an understanding smile.

**_Eros._ **

Eros is romantic, passionate.

It’s Marinette tugging Jim down to press her lips against his after he confesses. It’s the way he holds her tight as he returns it with just as much tenderness. It’s the breathless giggles as they break apart, both red in the face and gasping for breath, but overflowing with joy.

After that, it’s coy flirting and soft smiles. It’s kisses on the cheek instead of ‘hello,’ and gentle touches. It’s Jim taking her on a tour of Arcadia over the summer and introducing her to the best foods in town. It’s Marinette accidentally getting mustard on Jim’s face with a squirt bottle mishap, and Jim retaliating with a fond smirk by booping her nose with a glop of ketchup.

It's when Jim interrupts as Steve corners Mari to ask her out, casually asking Marinette if they're good for their date later that day . It’s Marinette’s frustrated expression melting into amusement then mischief as she nods and reminds Jim to pick her up at six. It’s Marinette trying to hold back her laughs and Jim smirking while Steve tries to comprehend what just happened.

Eros is staying up with each other when one of them has a hard night and whispering sweet nothings into the phone until they fall asleep. It’s rushed kisses when they need to go, and wrapping an arm around each other when they meet again. It’s picking Marinette up and spinning her around in the airport when she lands in Arcadia for the study abroad program. It’s Jim falling asleep with his head on her lap after a long night of studying, and her pulling a blanket over him.

It’s willing to make the relationship work, whether it’s when Marinette is in Arcadia, Jim in Paris, or they’re long distance.

**_Agape._ **

Agape is unconditional.

It’s when Marinette tries to send Jim to safety when an akuma attacks and he doesn’t leave until she begs him to trust her. It’s when Jim suddenly has to go during their evening dates, eyes shining with regret when he gives her a poor excuse, but Marinette lets him go because she’s done it too. It’s when one of them is exhausted and doesn’t feel like talking, but doesn’t elaborate, and the other doesn’t push.

It’s Ladybug’s mask falling away as she reveals herself to Jim, and Jim smiling proudly because of course Marinette the badass heroine of Paris. It’s Jim hugging her tightly and telling her she’s amazing, and assuring her he’s not mad when she asks. It’s friendly smiles when Marinette introduces Jim to Tikki. It’s Jim covering for Marinette when he can once he knows, and congratulating her when he sees her newest victory in the Parisian news.

It’s when they’re out at night in Arcadia and Jim tackles Marinette out of the way of an attack. It’s adrenaline and Jim hoping Marinette won’t be angry when she realizes he kept his own secret as he dons the armor. It’s realizing he didn’t need to worry, because the first thing she does once the fight is over is check if he’s hurt. It’s Jim timidly joking about how her yo-yo is stronger than his sword, and Marinette humming in amusement before brushing his hair away from his face so she can kiss his cheek.

Agape is when they have a fight, and Jim goes to Paris in the Gyre to make sure Marinette is safe after a particularly nasty akuma attack, because even though things were left on a bad note with them, he’s still there for her. It’s him holding her in his arms, because she fixed Paris, but she still saw that building collapse.

It’s Marinette using the space power up to fly to Arcadia when Jim isn’t doing well. It’s her rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair in the early morning to ground him, and reminding him he’s loved. It’s her pressing a kiss to his scarred arms and assuring him she cares for him no matter what, throughout all of his battles.

Through the nightmares and fights, they’re there for each other.

**_Storge._ **

Storge… Storge is family.

Storge comes years later, after they’ve both graduated high school and college. It comes once Hawkmoth is defeated and the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous are safely returned to the Guardian Box. It comes after Arcadia’s several invasions, and one of Jim’s friends, a wizard, assures them nothing big shall come for a long time. It comes after an engagement and a tearful yes. It comes after their wedding, and honeymoon.

It comes in the middle of the night, after a rushed drive to the hospital.

It comes in the form of a healthy baby boy.

The nurses hand Marinette her child and she chokes on tears of joy when she holds him. Her husband kisses her head. It’s been a long night and she’s exhausted, but all she feels is happiness and love, and Jim feels the same.

Barbara drives over and is with them within hours of the birth. She hugs them both, and her lips wobble when she gets to hold her grandchild for the first time. A nurse takes a photo of the four of them altogether, with Marinette sitting up on the bed, her husband and mother-in-law sitting on either side of her, and the newborn resting in her arms after the long night.

In the morning, Claire and Toby come. They bring gifts consisting of warm breakfasts and a stuffed monkey. Toby squeals when he sees his godson, bringing smiles to everyone’s faces. Marinette rests her head against Jim’s shoulder while Toby coos over the sleeping baby, tired from the labor, but happy and content.

Alya video chats with them not long after Barbara, Toby, and Claire leave. Adrien and Nino are with her, all gathered in front of the screen and saying congratulations as soon as Marinette answers the phone. Sabine and Tom join the call, and Marinette works the camera while Jim holds their child. When Alya sees their boy for the first time, she screams so loudly out of pure elation that Marinette has to turn the volume on the call down. The new mother is laughing though, and so is Jim.

Storge is when Marinette’s parents fly in a week later to check on the new parents and meet their grandchild. Jim picks them up at the airport and skips the hotel to bring them straight home to see their daughter and grandson, at their own insistence. The luggage is left in the car and when they go inside, Marinette is waiting for them on the couch, singing softly to the baby. She looks up when they come in and smiles, tired and run down, but genuinely happy. Jim hangs back while the Dupain-Chengs meet their grandson in person for the first time, quietly taking photos to be printed and shared later. Sabine gifts them a blanket, and Tom whispers to his daughter how proud he is of the woman she’s become.

Storge is what Jim and Marinette feel when they take a step back and look at everyone around them. Storge is the feeling they have when their friends make them laugh and smile after hard days. It’s what they feel when their parents call to check in on them, or just want to talk for the fun of it.

Storge is the pure love they feel for the boy swaddled in blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for Jimari Week over a year ago, but I only just finished it. Ah, well. XD


End file.
